


格鲁特养殖手册

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 如何种植一颗小树苗





	格鲁特养殖手册

1.

我是斯通家唯一的女儿，父亲去世时曾留下遗嘱，其他家产由我五个不懂事的哥哥平分，但乡下的庄园必须由我继承。

于是我背着行李，搭了一列火车，在一个阴雨天的早上回到了乡下老家。

那是一座很大的庄园，中间灰黑色外墙的欧式建筑前后被父亲分割成方方正正的四块，三块都种着不同的植被，只有一块仍是空荡荡的土地，湿润的褐色泥土松散的摊开，显然是刚刚翻过，大概还没来得及播种。

父亲在这里住了大半辈子，这几块花圃曾经开出各种各样神奇的花，是我在其他地方从未见过的。只是他走后，园子无人打理，显得有些荒废。

我站在园子里看了看，心想这样古老荒芜的庄园通常都有自己的秘密，也许父亲教我继承这里正有他的用意。

带着一丢丢激动的心情，我把行李放在自己儿时的卧室里，抽下床上铺着的满是灰尘的床单，躺倒在还算干净的床垫上。

这床太短了，我把一只手垫在脑后，晃了晃垂在床尾的小腿。

太阳不知什么时候露了出来，透过我房间狭窄的推拉窗照在我搭在床边的手背上，亮的有些烫人。我站起身打开窗户，眼前正对着那块空荡荡的花圃。

“也许我应该在这里种些什么。”

我在窗前站了一会儿，决定先去父亲的旧仓库里翻一翻种子和工具。

仓库里比我的卧室还要脏，光是开门的动静就足以震起满屋子的灰尘，呛得我在门口站了半天才捂着鼻子猫腰钻进去。

父亲种花用的工具全都整整齐齐的摆在架子上，花包种子也标注着名称的摆放在角落里。我随便拿起几包，准备睡醒一觉后开始播种。

2.

谁能想到，我才不过睡了一晚的时间，那块花圃竟然长了棵树出来！

不对，准确的说，是棵小树苗。

——巴掌那么大的小树苗。

我拎着种子和工具桶来到地里的时候，一眼就看见了正中间那块遗世独立的木头，灰扑扑的，和脚下那片花地颜色一样，脑袋顶上顶着两片绿叶。

我不记得地里有种树啊？？

我放下手里的东西，拿起一把刨坑用的小铲子，走到小树苗旁边，抬起脚跺了两下。

树苗脑袋上的叶子抖了两抖。

“嗯？真是长在地里的？”我还以为是掉在地上，一震就倒的。

我不信邪的拿起铲子戳了戳抬起的那支树杈下方。

？？？

为什么我看见一棵树苗在躲痒？？？

睡晕了？还是起的太猛脑供血不足出现幻觉了？？

我丢掉铲子，抬起手指捅了一下树苗顶上。

“咔嗤——”树苗一口咬住了我的手指。

“嗷呜！”我疼得直接蹦了起来，连带着把地里那棵小树苗拔出了土。

“松开！”我甩着被咬中的手指大叫。

树苗发出一串小狗生气时候的低吼，瞪着眼睛盯着我，还晃了晃脑袋，使劲扭动着身体，树根上沾着的湿土一块一块往下掉，把我的手指咬的都出血了。

我见它不松口，也顾不上思考这到底是个什么变异树种，抓住他的身子就往开扯。

我两只手一来一往的拔河，拔了十几个回合才终于让它松开我的手指。我一把把这玩意儿甩在了地上，握过树身的手在衣服上使劲蹭了蹭，把拽掉的树皮渣渣蹭掉，心疼的包住了流血的手指。

小树苗掉在地上后很快站了起来，蹦蹦跳跳的朝我继续吼叫。

然后脚下一滑，陷进了刚刚松过的土里。

活该。

我看着小树苗拿手撑着两边的松土试图站起来的样子，感动的想，看在它这么努力的份儿上……

要不一铲子土把它埋了吧。

3.

当然我最后也没有把它活埋，毕竟这也许是世界上唯一一棵长着五官还会动弹的树。

我曾经在某本书里读到过，有科学家试图证明动物与植物之间有一种过度物种，既可以像植物那样靠光合作用生活，也可以像动物一样运动捕食。

于是秉着科学求证的心理，我捏着它脑袋顶上的叶子，把它拎回了屋，拿玻璃罩子扣了起来，放在厨房的餐桌上。

然后打开了冰箱。

“牛奶？”

“I am Groot!”

哟，还会说话呢，可以啊？

“青菜？”

“I am Groot!!”

“牛肉？”

“I AM GROOT!！！”

……

小树苗发火了。

我把手里端着的牛肉盘子放回冰箱，一脚合上了冰箱门，咳了两声清清嗓子：“Okay... I am Ms Stone.”

“I am Groot!”【叉腰】

“I am Ms Stone.”

“I am Groot!”【瞪眼】

“I am Ms Stone！”

“I am Groot……”【撇嘴】

“Fine! I am groot too!”

“……I am groot?”【抱手】

解释一下你为什么要用看智障一样的同情眼光看我？

“I am gr……”

算了，解释你个groot。

4.

我明白了，这小东西只会说“I am groot”。

我从餐橱里拿了个金属夹子，小心翼翼的把它从玻璃罩子里夹出来，找了个花盆给它栽了进去。

格鲁特折腾了半天大概也累了，蔫蔫的趴在花盆边上，小树枝搭在脸下面，大眼睛半睁不睁，上下眼皮努力的保持着分离状态。

是不是该浇水了？

我抱着花盆来到院子里，拎起水桶舀了一勺，“哗啦”一下兜头倒了下去。

这下应该精神了吧？我搓搓手在旁边蹲着。

小树苗浑身一抖，抬起头来看了看我的水瓢……

“I AM GROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!”

“我靠你浑身都是水你可别过来！你腿上都是泥你离我远一点！哎你不许咬我脚后跟！！！！！”

我看着还没我巴掌大的小东西咆哮着在我后面追，吓得我一口气跑到阁楼，关上门躲了起来。

5.

诶，我一米七的个子为什么要怕一个跳起来都打不到我膝盖的小树苗？

6.

我打开阁楼的门走了出来。

“哗啦——”

一头冰水。

我被激的一哆嗦，看了一眼门旁边用书搭起来的梯子上，费劲巴力抱着水瓢还直往后倒的小树苗，这会儿正笑得合不拢嘴……

嗯，树不大，心眼果然也很小！

7.

当晚格鲁特被塞进花盆里，扣上玻璃罩子扔在了窗台上。

“乖乖呆着，不然把你劈开烧火你信不信？”

“I am groot.”

“听不懂。”

“... I am groot~”【看壁炉】

我跟着回头看了一眼满是蜘蛛网的壁炉。

现在好像是夏天。

“夏天还适合烧烤！”

小树苗慢慢张大了眼睛，然后嘴巴一闭，躺下装睡。

我敲了敲玻璃罩子：“哪有睡这么快的？你这戏也太差了吧。”

小树苗挪了挪屁股，手搭在脑袋下面背对着我：“I... am... groottttt...”

？？？你们树苗打呼噜也要说话的吗？

8.

第二天我醒来之后第一件事就是去看玻璃罩子里的格鲁特。

小家伙已经起床了，坐在中间抱着手瞪我。

我看了看玻璃罩子上褐色的树皮渣渣……

“强化玻璃，打不烂的。”

格鲁特扭过头去哼了一声。

“说好了啊，我让你出来透气，你不许咬我。”

“I am groot~!”

这是答应还是不答应？

9.

我把格鲁特放在床上，随手递给了他一本书。

“I am groot？”

“《树苗养殖手册》，你的生理课本，好好看看，等到青春期了……”

“I am groot！”【扔书】

我把书捡起来看了两眼：“真的很适合你读……”

“I am groot！！”【拍床】

“好好好不看不看不看。”

不爱看书，那怎么办？我又不能一天到晚看着它，总得给它找点儿事儿干。

“看电视？农业频道怎么样？”

“I am groot！”

“那这个怎么样？看看乡村生活，挑水劈柴……”

“I am groot！！！！”

“好好好我关掉！”

10.

折腾了一上午，我终于用一个老MP3把它安顿好。

小树苗自己带着耳机在地上蹦迪，我赶紧带上门下楼做饭。

“应该能安静一会儿吧？”我一边把萝卜丁扔进锅里，抬头看了看天花板。

谁能想到，一个小时之后，我收拾好厨房再回到卧室，竟然找不到它了！

我说怎么那么安静！！！我存的柴火自己跑路了？？？

“格鲁特！！！你个小东西你……”

我“哒哒哒”跑下楼，正准备出门找找，余光却瞥见客厅沙发上有一片绿绿的东西在荡漾……

我慢慢走了过去。

“Biubiubiu! Bang! Biu biu!”

？？？

小树苗不知道从哪里抢来了谁的游戏机，晃荡着小短腿玩儿的正嗨。

我怀疑我眼花了。

后面怎么还沾着个手指头？？？

我看了看那整齐的切面……

今天开始不许他碰刀！

11.

有了格鲁特的生活总是过得很快，因为语言不通，每次和它交流都要浪费半天时间。

浪费时间不重要，心累才是真的。

我好不容易把它抓回来放在床上，电脑放在一边，盘着腿坐在它对面。

“OK小树苗，虽然你不会说话，但是我不歧视你。我们一起来学手语。”

“I am groot?”【睁大眼睛】

“手语！全球通用语言！”

“I am groot!”【傻笑】

“你笑啥笑？别笑了赶紧给我放下游戏机学起来！”

“I am groot~”【笑到眯眼睛】

嘿我这暴脾气！

竖中指：“f*** you, you stupid tree.”

“I am groot!”【竖中指】

“那个是脏话！小孩子不可以讲脏话！”

“I am groot!”【竖两个中指】

“喂！不可以讲了听见没有！”

“I am groot!”【继续竖中指】

“F*** you groot！”【一起竖中指】

手语沟通，失败。

还把孩子教坏了。

我决定干脆根据它的表情包判断它的语境。

12.

学完手语差不多就该睡觉了，我合上电脑，把格鲁特放到床边。

“游戏机放下，睡觉。”

“I am groot.”【抱着游戏机背朝我】

嘿？树不大，叛逆期来的挺早啊？

“放下听见没有？”

“I am groot!”

把我气得。

我一把把游戏机抢到手，跳下床锁进了箱子里。

“箱子我锁了，钥匙我吞了，你赶紧给我睡觉去！”

说着话转过身，床上早就没有小树苗了。

“嗯？哪儿去了？”

我左右看了一眼，突然感觉膝盖一疼。

低头一看——

嚯，敢蹦起来打我膝盖？！

我迈开两步，一屁股坐在床上，抬起腿悬在空中：“你打呀？你有本事蹦起来打呀？”

格鲁特跳了两下，累得弯着腰哈呼喘气，小脑袋仰起来瞪我。

我撇嘴：“有本事你打呀。”

格鲁特眼睛一转，钻进了床底。

？？？

又要搞什么？

我下了床趴地上一看……

“我靠床底下为什么会有刀子！你给我放下！”

这晚以格鲁特拿小刀追着我满屋子跑要砍我指甲盖儿结束。

13.

相处几天之后，我发现这小树苗的脾气真不是一般的火爆。

尤其是在我把MP3和游戏机都藏起来之后……

我低头看了看红肿的膝盖，拆开了刚刚买来的护膝。

种树费钱，现在我懂为什么父亲只种花不种树了。

14.

我和小树苗每天打打闹闹，这样的关系一直到某次我直播之后。

为了挣钱再买一副护膝，替换掉我那副快被咬烂了的旧护膝，我只好用最快的方式，开直播赚钱。

会说话会跳舞的小树苗就是直播的主角。

然而自从直播之后，我就总能在自家花圃里发现外人的脚印。

？？？

我是不是应该再直播买一套刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉或者在园子外面设个陷阱什么的？

第二天我在门口逮到一个偷偷摸摸来偷树的男人时，我坚定了设陷阱的心。

把那家伙赶走后，小树苗从我脚后走出来冲那家伙吼了两声。

我把它托在手心拿了起来：“平时对我挺凶的，怎么刚才躲我身后了？以后再吼我就把你扔给这些人，天天跳舞赚钱，不许停也不许玩儿游戏机的那种！”

小树苗张着大嘴看了看我，抱住我一根手指，不怎么光滑的小脸贴在上面蹭了蹭。

嘿，变乖了耶！

果然大人吓唬小孩子的睡前故事都是管用的！

15.

对小树苗的保护欲和做人父母的成就感一直持续着，直到某天我看见它大声吼着，抱着小刀把一个来偷它的大汉追出一路小姑娘式的尖叫……

我赶紧把箱子里锁了几个月的游戏机充满电供了上去。

16.

后面的很长一段时间里，我每天都在研究它的语言，怎么和它相处，怎么聊天，它的作息习惯如何，喜欢什么样的土地，什么时候应该晒太阳，什么时候需要防晒，晚上偶尔还抱着它睡觉……

前来偷它的人还是隔三差五的出现，但是大部分都被我设在外面的陷阱抓住了。

这天晚上，我抱着小树苗上床睡觉。

它还是只有巴掌大小，喜欢侧身睡觉，两只手枕在头下，两腿蜷缩。

睡着的小树苗可比白天清醒时脾气暴躁的小树苗可爱多了。

我翻身关上了灯，在它旁边躺了下去。

没过多久，半梦半醒间我翻了个身。

“I AM GROOT!!!!!!”

我肩膀一疼。

“啊！你又咬我！”我一下子就醒了，看了看肩膀上的小树牙印。

小树苗指了指自己被压皱了的睡衣：“I am groot!”

“我压着你了？”

“I am groot.”

“好了好了对不起，”我困得要死，“你去花盆里睡，乖。”

说完我拎着它的叶子把它塞进了花盆里，然后一把把花盆搂进了怀里。

17.

很快我做了一个梦。

我梦见我的小树苗不见了。

我闭着眼睛伸手在怀里摸了摸……

“格鲁特？”

没有回应。

我使劲睁了睁眼，怀里什么都没有，空空荡荡的，只有床单上被花盆压出的圆形痕迹。

“我靠！”我蹭的跳下床，跑到窗口一看，一个有点儿小胖的男人抱着我的花盆就往外跑去。

偷我的树苗还不够，还连盆给我端走！能忍吗？！

我赶紧追了过去。

那家伙跑的还挺快。

跑了没一会儿，小树苗竟然爬到了他的肩膀，还乐呵呵的冲我挥了挥手！

人家把你卖了你还高兴！

那人也察觉到我在后面追，一把把手里的空花盆往后一扔，甩开胳膊就是撒丫子撩。

18.

然而没等我追到那个男人，一个法师模样的人把我拦了下来。

“Groot陪了你五年，现在该回到需要它的地方，回到它的家人身边了。”

我顿住。

“你是现实世界的大法师？”

他点头。

“那你应该知道，进入灵魂世界的人是不可能离开的。”我心虚道。

法师看了看我，睿智的眼神直看到我开始动摇：“你知道这次情况不同。”

……我知道。

我狠狠握拳，身后的一切瞬间化为灰尘，剩下一片昏红的天幕连接着遍地虚无。

五年前大批生物突然涌入灵魂世界，我根本没有心理准备，也没有办法安抚这么多惊慌的生物。

于是我选择把灵魂世界变成现实世界的样子，让他们按照之前的模式生活。

我也知道，他们迟早会离开的。

格鲁特已经从男人的肩上跳了下去，和其他人一起慢慢走向一个个光圈。

巴掌大的小树苗开始长大，逐渐变得和它身边的男人差不多高。

“Groot！”我喊了它一声。

它停下回头看我。

我抬头看了一眼挡在我面前的法师，直等到他向后两步让出路来。

走到长高的小树苗面前，我突然不知道要说什么。

我早就知道它会离开，他们所有人都会离开。

我一直努力的扮演一个现实世界的正常人，可其实我一直都知道，离别这一天早晚会来。

格鲁特抬起手，轻轻摸了摸我的下巴。

“I am groot.”

我看向他的大眼睛，半晌才勉强忍住眼泪，抱了抱它：“And I am Ms... Stone, soul... stone.”

……

所有人都离开了。

终于，原本就只有我的灵魂世界，再次只剩下了我一个人。

我坐在地上发呆了一会儿，起身时却发现脚下落着什么东西……

是一小截树枝。

19.

灵魂世界从此有了一个大庄园，里面有四块花圃，种满了各种各样的花。

其中一块，种着一棵会跳舞的小树苗。


End file.
